


Discord

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Between Episodes, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Drama, Dubious Consent, During Canon, F/M, Fights, Gen, Ideology, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Missing Scene, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Shot, Parallels, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He was a skilled fighter, going by wits and quick thinking, but she was better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discord

"Go on, Steeljaw. Show me how capable you are at combat. Unless, of course, you're too afraid."

"Very well then."

Steeljaw took a step towards her. Glowstrike took a step back, finding herself with her back to the wall. She held out one of her servos, the heat from the blaster growing warmer by the nanoklik, and something that she just had great use for, as usual.

"Are you sure you want to fight? I'm _not_ going to hold back."

She grinned and curled her digits, just as he unsheathed his claws. "I've fought countless others who've said the very same rhetoric, fellow Decepticon. I'm quite sure."

With that, she blasted a few rounds at the Decepticon, and he dodged them quickly. As expected. He lunged, forward, his claws wrapped around her forearm. She kicked him on his chassis on impulse, smiling to herself as he grunted. Her free servo whipped in an attempt to strike at his head, but he caught it just in time.

Before she could react, Steeljaw then wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up like she weighed nothing. Glowstrike let out a surprised yet frustrated cry as she struggled in his grip, her servos gripping his arms. "Let go of me, Steeljaw, I'm warning you!"

In such ferocity, her fist lashed out without thinking. She knocked him down, which made him fall backward onto the floor, with her falling on top of him. He cursed under his breath, growling. Before she could counterattack, he snarled and leapt on her, both of them rolling on the floor.

His knee sunk into her chassis with a sudden shock of nausea. Glowstrike grunted at the pain that bloomed just then, but rage burrowed it for now. His weight soon fell against her as he pinned her to the floor, but she soon kicked him off of her.

Steeljaw landed on his pedes, panting, and Glowstrike jumped back onto the floor, ventilation furiously returning to her chassis.

They eyed each other in complete bewilderment. Glowstrike remembered back when she'd thought he couldn't be trustworthy, and that sentiment still held value in her convictions. It didn't mean that he wasn't useful, far from it, and it appeared that he held that exact same opinion towards her.

Just because they were both Decepticons and had the same goals for the miserable planet, it didn't mean that they had to trust each other.

"I figured that you wouldn't back down, Glowstrike. That's quite impressive, if not memorable."

"We'll see about that, Steeljaw. I hope that you have what it takes, because it'll be a shame to see that you've lost your touch."

This wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

With a growl, snarling, Steeljaw charged toward her, his claws sharp, lethal, and he swung them at her, with Glowstrike blocking each strike with her forearms, making her step backwards few times before he caught her wrist with his claws.

Glowstrike tried to pull away, but to no avail. She narrowed her optics, her mouth curling in fury and disgust, an unusual sensation bubbling in her.

"It seems you've met your match, Glowstrike." Steeljaw smirked, his voice oozing arrogance and pride. He leaned forward. "Too bad." He pressed his lips onto hers. She completely stilled. His claws roughly gripped her servos, keeping her anchored on him.

Glowstrike tried to pull away at first, startled, anger rising in her spark. But she quickly fell into Steeljaw's kiss, pushing against him, her spark beating wildly, and her senses were in such disarray. Rage soon boiled. It helped her come back to her senses, and she pulled away from violently, a sharp cry escaping her.

Without thinking, she slapped him across his faceplate, quick and hard. A sense of satisfaction washed over her as she saw Energon drip at the corner of his mouth.

Shock flared and stung in his otherwise cruel optics. Regaining his composure, Steeljaw wiped his mouth with the back of his servo, and he gave Glowstrike a long look up and down, and smiled.

"Right, then."

For once, Glowstrike was at a loss for words.

With one last grin, Steeljaw waked away from her, away from the room, with a satisfied smirk on his faceplate. Glowstrike waited just a moment longer, to make sure he had really disappeared.

She fumed silently, for such a discrepancy to have occurred, such discord, and under her control, no less. She couldn't let it get to her, not when there was a lot more at stake, more that was of utmost importance.

He was a skilled fighter, going by wits and quick thinking, but she was better.

This wasn't over, not by a long shot, and not if she could help it. They were on the same side, but there was still much that they fought over. The war song rang through her processor, and it was only a matter of time before he heard a hundred times over.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "War Song of Horus and Sekhmet" by Jeffrey Goodman


End file.
